


Byakuya Togami (Mostly) Stands Alone

by kuwatakun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unrequited Love, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwatakun/pseuds/kuwatakun
Summary: [alt title: i project onto characters at 2 am]It should be a happy, hopeful event.He hated to say it, to think it, but Byakya Togami was full of despair.





	Byakuya Togami (Mostly) Stands Alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is ooc. oppsies

Byakuya Togami was a man who knew how to keep things to himself.  
He did not allow for people to reach out to him, because he asserted that he was higher than them. Commoners, peasants, at that.  
Peasants shouldn't even dare to breathe the same air as him, or even glance at him.

(This was inevitable with people like Touko Fukawa, that maniacal girl. He just pretended she wasn't there.)

But inevitability was something that Byakuya Togami grew to hate. Fate? Star-crossed-lovers? Love at first sight?  
He didn't believe in any of that, but it was possible for it to pass by him - inevitable for fate and star-crossed lovers to appear right in front of him, because fate was cruel like that.

Now he was standing in a park that was too small and the grass too yellowed, the trees too young and the swing set too rusted. He was standing without an umbrella like a complete fool, but he grasped one still in his hand. The rain was pelting onto him, flattening his hair, ruining his coat, and dampening his glasses. He should've known this would happen.

He should've known that a fate like this was inevitable.

And it was... for the sake of hope.

Hope, which Naegi Makoto loved so much. Who Byakuya Togami hated to admit, but loved so much. Naegi Makoto was the hope that carried them out of a despair-filled killing game - where he had stated he wanted the death, wanted the killing. Like it was a game of chess, and with every glance he took at the SHSL Hope he'd gracefully move one of his pieces further down the checkered black and white board.

But he couldn't predict this move. He was the king, left stranded on the board, with no pieces around him. He couldn't run. Pawns,  
lower than peasants, knights with their gallant horses, a queen and a king too. All pointing directly at him, because he was the enemy.

It was an unfortunate painting of his true colors, for the world existed in grey too. But he had cleansed off that pure black too late to reveal to the white chess pieces that, yes, he could be something in between. The cloak was pulled off too late - "it's just a lie!" he would've liked to proclaim.

...Yet here he was, in a town park with an umbrella lazily placed at his side, in the loose grip of his hand. He had just watched hope blossom in front of his eyes. If it was supposed to be hope, then why...

Why did he feel so much despair? If it was hope, then why was it despair? He was Byakuya Togami, SHSL Affluent Progeny. This baffled him. It drove him dumbstruck, and it was a feeling of reminiscence. Of the Class Trials, of when Naegi pushed so hopefully forward to drive everyone to live. It caused his heart to beat faster - the palpitations running through his veins and in his ears so he could hear the ba-dump ba-dump, the adrenaline just amplifying the sound.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

His heart was beating fast, but those eyes were not meant for him.

He had just watched the proposal of Makoto Naegi to Kyouko Kirigiri.

**Author's Note:**

> (clicks my heels) im depressed


End file.
